Ascent Mode
Ascent Mode is a transformation in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. It is the result of a character rearranging their internal body structure and focusing their anger. Originally, only Bowser, Mario, Link, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Peach, and Lucario could use this form, but as of Season 21, Ascent Mode has become one of the most used transformations. Users Bowser *Uses his white palette swap. Bowser can also use his Ascent Mode as Giga Bowser. Mario *Becomes Fire Mario. Link *Resembles Dark Link. Sonic the Hedgehog *Becomes Hyper Sonic. Princess Peach *Becomes Fire Peach. Lucario *Becomes a shiny Lucario. Venus *Venus' outfit becomes inverted and her hair becomes blond. Leon the Yoshi *Leon becomes a blue Yoshi with yellow shoes. Ike *Uses his blue palette swap. Toon Link *Resembles a "Wind Waker" version of Dark Link. Luigi *Becomes Fire Luigi. Meta Knight *uses his white palette swap. Samus Aran *uses her black palette swap. Captain Falcon *uses his blue palette swap. Zelda *uses her black palette swap. Kirby *uses his yellow palette swap. R.O.B. *uses his white palette swap. Rosalina *Rosalina wears a purple version of her dress. Rosalina's Ascent Mode is fueled by the power of the Lumas. Shadow the Hedgehog *Becomes Hyper Shadow. Mr. Game & Watch *Uses his light blue palette swap. Yoshi *Uses his yellow palette swap. Yoshi uses a fan in order to maintain Ascent Mode, and struggles to maintain the form without it. However, this weakness hasn't been seen for a while. Wiseman (Entity) *Wiseman wears a red version of his usual outfit. Wiseman's Ascent Mode is powered by Shadow the Hedgehog, who was his vessel for a short time. Wolf O'Donnell *Uses his blue palette swap. Wario *Uses his red "biker" palette swap. Marth *Uses his white palette swap. Roy *Uses his yellow palette swap. Pikachu *Uses his red palette swap. Mewtwo *Becomes a Shiny Mewtwo. Ascended Characters Ascended Bowser.jpg|Bowser's Ascent Mode Ascended Giga Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser's Ascent Mode Alt-mario3.jpg|Mario's Ascent Mode Ascended Link.jpg|Link's Ascent Mode HyperSonicJoinstheBrawl.jpg|Sonic's Ascent Mode Ascended Peach.png|Peach's Ascent Mode al09032208251binout.jpg|Lucario's Ascent Mode 237967.jpg|Venus' Ascent Mode Yoshi-9-01.jpg|Leon's Ascent Mode Alt-ike.jpg|Ike's Ascent Mode Alt-toonlink.jpg|Toon Link's Ascent Mode Alt-luigi3.jpg|Luigi's Ascent Mode Ascended Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight's Ascent Mode Alt-samus3.jpg|Samus' Ascent Mode (With Power Suit) Alt-zssamus.jpg|Samus' Ascent Mode (Without Power Suit) Alt-cfalcon3.jpg|Captain Falcon's Ascent Mode Ascended Kirby.jpg|Kirby's Ascent Mode Alt-rob.jpg|R.O.B.'s Ascent Mode rosalina2.jpg|Rosalina's Ascent Mode Alt-zelda2.jpg|Zelda's Ascent Mode al_110714_1327.png|Shadow's Ascent Mode Alt-mrgw2.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch's Ascent Mode Alt-yoshi3.jpg|Yoshi's Ascent Mode Gunz_Wiseman.png|Wiseman's Ascent Mode Ascended Wolf.jpg|Wolf's Ascent Mode Ascended Wario.jpg|Wario's Ascent Mode Ascended Marth.jpg|Marth's Ascent Mode Ascended Roy.jpg|Roy's Ascent Mode Alt-pikachu3.jpg|Pikachu's Ascent Mode Ascended Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo's Ascent Mode Dark Ascent Mode Dark Ascent Mode is a darker version of the Ascent Mode. It is mostly the same as the regular Ascent Mode, except that the Ascended character is embracing his inner darkness. Users Meta Knight *uses his blue palette swap Bowser *uses his blue palette swap. Zelda *uses her red palette swap. Dark Ascended Characters Dark Ascended Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight's Dark Ascent Mode Dark Ascended Bowser.jpg|Bowser's Dark Ascent Mode Ascended Zelda.jpg|Zelda's Dark Ascent Mode Level 3 Ascent Mode Level 3 Ascent Mode is the result of a character focusing their anger even more. The only known user of this form is Meta Knight, who uses his red palette swap. Super Ascent Mode Super Ascent Mode can only be accessed when a character is able to stay in their Ascent Mode outside of combat, as the usual requirements of the form get focused on this form. For some reason, Link gained access to this form even though he never mastered his Ascent Mode. Users Bowser *Uses his red palette swap. Bowser can also use his Super Ascent Mode as Giga Bowser. Link *Uses his yellow palette swap. Super Ascended Characters Alt-bowser2.jpg|Bowser's Super Ascent Mode Super Ascended Giga Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser's Super Ascent Mode Super Ascended Link.jpg|Link's Super Ascent Mode Hyper Mode Hyper Mode is an evolved version of Ascent Mode. According to Marth, the Hyper Mode is accessed when a character rearranges their internal body structure and focuses their anger while they are already in Ascent Mode. However, Hyper Mode can also be unlocked when someone absorbs a high amount of energy as shown with Meta Knight and Zelda. Users Marth *Uses his light blue palette swap Roy *Uses his blue palette swap Link *Uses his red palette swap Meta Knight *Uses his pink palette swap, somewhat resembling Galacta Knight. Zelda *Zelda wears a black variation of her usual outfit, and her skin becomes pale. Hyper Characters Hyper Marth.jpg|Marth's Hyper Mode Alt-roy.jpg|Roy's Hyper Mode Hyper Link.jpg|Link's Hyper Mode Hyper Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight's Hyper Mode Hyper Zelda.jpg|Zelda's Hyper Mode Hyper Mode 2 Hyper Mode 2 is an evolved version of Hyper Mode, obtained when a character has a high amount of rage to rearrange. Users Princess Peach *Peach becomes completely golden in color, similar to the Gold Flower power-up in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Marth *Marth's hair and outfit become golden, though his skin remains unchanged. Roy *Roy wears a black variation of his usual outfit, making Roy the first user of Hyper Mode 2 that doesn't turn golden. Meta Knight *Meta Knight's appearance changes to resemble Galacta Knight even more. Zelda *Zelda's appearance change to resemble Link's Ascent Mode. Zelda claims that her Hyper Mode 2 is the fruits of her attempt to reach her full potential. Hyper 2 Characters Hyper 2 Peach.jpg|Peach's Hyper Mode 2 Hyper 2 Marth.jpg|Marth's Hyper Mode 2 BlackMeleeRoy01.jpg|Roy's Hyper Mode 2 Hyper 2 Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight's Hyper Mode 2 Dark Zelda.jpg|Zelda's Hyper Mode 2 Ultimate Mode Ultimate Mode is the strongest variation of Ascent Mode in existence, although it can only be unlocked under certain circumstances that vary from each user, causing Ultimate Mode to be the rarest version of Ascent Mode as a result. Users Meta Knight *Meta Knight becomes completely golden in color, similar to Princess Peach's Hyper Mode 2. Meta Knight unlocked his Ultimate Mode during The Battle At The Stadium of The Dimensional War in order to protect the Heroes of Legend. Galacta Knight *Galacta Knight becomes completely golden in color, similar to Meta Knight's Ultimate Mode and Princess Peach's Hyper Mode 2. Galacta Knight unlocked his Ultimate Mode through intense training. Ganondorf *Ganondorf's armor becomes purple, making Ganondorf the only user of Ultimate Mode to not be golden in color. Ganondorf unlocked his Ultimate Mode after giving in to his hatred at the sight of Bowser and Princess Peach's relationship and accepting Sonic.exe's offer of power. Ganondorf's Ultimate Mode is so powerful to the point where his regular form is as strong as a standard Ascent Mode. Ultimate Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight's Ultimate Mode Ultimate Galacta Knight.jpg|Galacta Knight's Ultimate Mode Ultimate Ganondorf.jpg|Ganondorf's Ultimate Mode Category:Alternate Forms